


through the window

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [53]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bottom Brian May, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: (Any pairing from Queen including Poly!) The boy(s) pressing Brian up against the huge French window of their penthouse suite and taking him from behind? Outside of the window instead of a balcony is a great bird’s eye view of the clear night sky and the city down below as if they’re on the top of the world; Their breaths fogging up the transparent glass./Following up on that pressing Brian against the window prompt- glasses don't really have anything to hold onto and gets slippery cuz of sweat eventually so the boy(s) would place his/their palm on Brian's chest and push(es) him back, let him lean back against him/them, supporting Brian’s weight. Then the boy(s) hands could be on Bri's throat, nipples, cock or spreading and raising his legs to gain better angle for thrusting etc.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: tumblr asks [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Kudos: 28





	through the window

Freddie was thrusting into him lazily, enjoying the beautiful view in front of him. Brian was gasping softly onto the window, his back flexing when Freddie hit just the right spot and the soft glow of the city illuminating his face beautifully. On either side of the guitarist were Roger and John, pressing soft kisses and nips to his shoulders, petting his hair, and whispering soft praises to him.

“So good for him, Bri,” Roger said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. The blond ran his fingers over his back, tracing the muscles under his skin. “Taking his cock so well.”

Brian let out another breathy whine, fogging the glass. John smiled before hooking a finger under the guitarist’s chin and turning his head towards him. He connected their lips in a chaste kiss, sucking on his bottom lip. The bassist pulled away and whispered, “Look out the window, baby.”

Brian followed his orders, gazing out at the soft lights around the city. Paris was always beautiful at night; the Eiffel tower sparkling in the distance, the yellow street lights between the buildings. It felt like a different universe. And tonight, there was a full moon, casting a silver light over the whole city. It was simply charming.

Brian let out a moan, trying to grip onto something but finding nothing. Freddie always knew just where to thrust and it was driving him insane. Then one of the singer’s hands reached around his chest and lightly pulled him up until they were flush together. The change of angle made Brian groan and he reached back, threading his hands through his short hair and tugging, a faint smile crossing his lips when he heard a shakey breath leave Freddie’s mouth.

Then Roger was kissing him. It was full of tongue and teeth, desperate and breathy and just what Brian needed. He didn’t even notice John on his knees until his lips were wrapped around the head of his cock, bobbing his head in time with Freddie’s thrusts.

The guitarist moaned loudly into Roger’s mouth, dropping a hand into John’s hair and tightening his grip. When the drummer began thumbing at his nipples, he knew it was a lost cause. There was no way he could last when all three of his boys were touching him so well, knowing exactly what he needed.

With one perfectly aimed thrust, Brian came, fucking back onto Freddie and thrusting forward into the warmth of John’s mouth. He was left gasping into Roger’s mouth as the bassist stood, wiping his mouth with a smug grin and Freddie, who had come as soon as Brian did, slipped out of him, tugging John in for a messy kiss.

“Good?” Roger asked, rubbing his thumbs in smooth circles on Brian’s hipbones. Brian hummed and softly pecked his lips.

“Very.”


End file.
